Chapter 428
Chapter 428 is titled "Let's Return". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 1: To the "Fairy Vearth". Short Summary The assault of the Buster Call on Enies Lobby continues. The Straw Hats are backed into a corner and have to jump into the ocean. Long Summary Everyone is shocked by Rob Lucci's defeat. One of the Marines calls him the strongest CP9 leader in the history of Cipher Pol. Nami orders everyone to get on the escape ship. One of the Marines on one of the ships asks a subordinate where a certain noise is coming from. He concludes it is coming from a Den Den Mushi. The voice is from Zambai of the Franky Family. Vice Admiral Strawberry asks if the pirates at the main gate were defeated. A soldier reports that he saw them fall into the ravine below the island. Thanks to some quick work, Paulie had been able to fashion two nets together out of the rope he had with him, which everyone was holding onto. Kokoro and Gonbe are happy to hear everyone is ok. Franky tearfully tells them he wasn't worried about them. Zoro tells Franky that his relief would not matter if he died. Onigumo orders that the pirates at the gate be left for now. Franky blocks and attack from Sharinguru. A Marine is heard reporting that Luffy is wounded and not moving. Usopp is urging Luffy to get up. Stretch over to the ship and Usopp would carry him from there. Luffy tells him his body will not move. Nami tells Usopp they can take the ship to Luffy. Right after she says that, the ship is blown up with Kokoro, Chimney, and Chopper still on board. Just then a black leg is seen coming out of the wreckage of the burning ship. Sanji bursts out carrying everyone on board. Sanji explains his absence by saying he had some errands to run. A Marine tries to attack Nami, but gets kicked away by Kokoro. They are now all trapped on the prop with five ships surrounding them with their cannons trained on them. Nothing can be done to bring Luffy over to them. Everyone is yelling at him to stand up. Sanji asks him if he could do anything at all. A bow cannon from a warship is now pointed directly at Luffy. Usopp then hears a strange voice. Luffy tells him to look below him. The ships declare they will fire simultaneously at Luffy and the others in five seconds. As they are counting down, Usopp tells Robin to drag Luffy's body into the ocean and orders everyone else to jump. He tells everyone they have one crewmate left. Everyone falls as the Going Merry appears in the water below them. The ship tells the Straw Hats she has arrived to take them home. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Ark Maxim is seen since the Skypiea Arc. *The Going Merry miraculously appears and rescues the Straw Hats. *Sharinguru ate the Shari Shari no Mi. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 428 de:Kaerō (Kapitel) fr:Chapitre 428 it:Capitolo 428